Con cariño, Yoruchan
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Adios mi amado Sakumo-kun, cuida de nuestro pequeño, nunca te olvidare, te esperare mientras llega tu momento, de mientras protege a nuestro hijo que yo te protegere a ti, te amo saku-kun, con cariño, Yoru-chan. SakumoXOCC,Oneshot.Tiste final, tubo su amo


**H**allo!! No tengo de mucho tiempo, asi que les dejo mi gran oneshot xD. Es de Sakumo hatake X Yoru (madre de kakashi) como se conocieron y como engendraron al espantapajaros xD. Espero les guste!! Es unico capitulo... Nos leemos!!

**--)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(-- --)-l-(--**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: AU - Occ's –Tragdia -Romance.

**--)-l-(--**

Con **cariño, **_Yoru-chan_

**By: M**arean **L**. **W**olff  
DivaT.

**--)-l-(--**

Con cariño, Yuro-chan..

Fue una dichosa mañana de verano, se festejaba en el pueblo el dia de la tabanata, llevaba puesto el kimono que mas me gustaba, el rojo de pétalos de sakura color negros, el cual tenia mas de un año que no utilizaba, y sin darme cuenta me quedaba un poco ajustado… no parecía problema… no hasta ese momento… el koshihino negro empezaba a hacer presión en la boca de mi estomago, camine por todo el festival, incomoda, no podía mas, necesitaba aire fresco, así que me aleje un momento de la multitud, los colores, los ruidos, la gente… me sofocaban…

Me recargue de un árbol cercano, tratando de tomar aire para llenar mis pulmones… pero fue en vano, perdí el conocimiento…

De pronto la obiita, seguido del obimakura salieron volando por ultimo, una kunai corto de golpe el koshihino, tome una gran bocanada de aire, mientras trataba de recuperar el conocimiento, frente a mi, una cabellera casi blanca, pero con destellos de luz de luna se movían peligrosamente con las pequeñas ráfagas de vientos que volaban, sin pensarlo te abofetie. Abriste demasiado los ojos.

"¿Qué te pasa?" me preguntaste mientras te tallabas la mejilla, que por el golpe te habia quedado rojo como un tomate. "Te acabo de salvar de asfixia…!" afirmaste.

"Este kimono es mi favorito…" adverti apunto de soltar otro golpe, y aunque no era ninja siempre me decias que tenia potencial, ya que mis golpes dolian mas que los de la gran sennin, Tsunade-sam. "Y ahora mi Koshihino esta roto…" no pude mas y me solte a llorar, que por mas otra cosa, es que estaba asustada, por lo que baje la mano.

"Debes disculparme… pero te estabas asfixiando, y yo que soy un caballero no podia permitirlo…" aseguraste, mientras buscabas algo en el interior de tu Hukama. Sacaste un pañuelo. "Por favor… no llores mas…" suspiraste, sin saber como calmarme, definitivamente no tenias tacto con las mujeres en aquel entonces.

Cogi el pañuelo, y te mire asesinamente. "Gracias…" deje de llorar poco a poco, me puse de pie, mientras me cubría, ya que mi kimono estaba cayendo por mis hombros. Tu rapido subiste la pieza que caía, te quitaste tu pequeña capa y me la pusiste.

"Así no se te vera nada…" dijiste mientras desviabas los ojos a otro lado, ya que se veia mas carne de la que es apropiada.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?!" ambos volteamos y nos encontramos con mi padre echa una maraña endemoniada, mientras que se avalanzeaba con un machete en la mano, ambos abrimos los ojos como platos.

"Señor… no es lo que parece…" comentaste bastante angustiado mientras te alejabas y negabas con ambas manos.

"Dobe!!" braveo mi padre. "Todos los ninjas son iguales!!"

"¿Eres un ninja?" pregunte volteandote a ver, tu solo asintistes con una semisonrisa, al ver que mi padre corria con furia hacia ti, saltaste por el vacio, corri para ver que sucedía contigo, pero no vi nada. Desapareciste en un Puff!.

Los dias que siguieron de ese, estuve castigada, después de casi una semana pude salir, directo a buscarte al pueblo, pero no te encontré, era un pueblo sumamente pequeño, y conocía cada rincón de aquel lugar,era mi hogar.

Después me entere por unos ninjas de la zona que eras de Konoha, y te habian mandado a una mision, la cual habías finalizado al día siguiente del incidente…

No entendia por que me sentia tan triste… a decir verdad cada vez que despertaba deseaba encontrarme con tus profundos ojos negros al frente mio, como aquella noche, pero fue inútil.

Pasados algunas semanas, el Feudal, iría a la aldea, y mi familia fue una de las invitadas al banquete para la celebración de la llegada del señor. Grande fue mi sorpresa al presentarme en la fiesta y verte ahí como escolta del Feudal, nuestras miradas chocaron una vez mas, al parecer me reconociste, ya que sonreiste profundamente. Al igual que yo… Ahora lucias tu uniforme de ninja, siempre me habia exitado la idea de salir con un ninja, y tu lucias, como ya dije un espectacular traje, te veias… dios… no lo puedo describir…

Pasada las doce, te acercaste un poco a mi hermano mayor a pedir permiso para hablar conmigo un momento, el sake habia echo efecto en mi hermano, por lo que accedio sumamente feliz, pusiste tu brazo y lo cogi, salimos al balcon.

Ahí de tu cangurera trasera, sacaste algo.

"Esto es tuyo…" comentaste en tono bajo. En tus manos vi un Koshihino, aunque era color rosa, era realmente hermoso.

"¿Y esto?" pregunte, mientras me ruborizaba.

"Es un Koshihino, no recordé de que color era el que te arruine…" admitiste. "No tengo buena memoria, pero si recorde que te lo debia… disculpame que no vine antes a entregarlo… pero me han estado encomendado muchas misiones…"

"Muchas gracias…" mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas. "No tenias…" no aguante me eche a llorar.

Te quedaste sorprendido nuevamente. "No.. no… no llores jovencita… por favor…" Te acercaste temeroso mientras me cobijabas aun inseguro de saber como hacerlo.

"Yoru… Migami Yoru…" susurre mientras que me separaba de ti. "Ese es mi nombre…"

Sonreiste tanto, como el mismo dia que te enteraste que serias padre. "Yo soy Hatake Kasumo…"

No debo mencionar lo que sucedió después, por respeto a Kakashi-chan, que quizas en un futuro leera esto… no quiero que se quede con una mala imagen de nosotros, sus padres…

Lo que debo mencionar, es que después de esto, ibas casi cada semana a verme, use ese Koshihino rosado mas que cualquier otra prenda, y la basura fue su fin, al aburrir a mi madre de siempre usarlo.

Una de las ultimas veces que fuiste a la villa… tu mirada parecía desolada, bastante triste debía admitirlo… pregunte preocupada que sucedia, y tu me informaste de todo lo que sucedia, al parecer las relaciones con las demas aldeas ocultas no iban del todo bien, y quizas dentro de algunos años mas la bomba explotara, decias que si eso sucedia ibas a ser mandado a llamar, y entonces… nos separariamos, entonces, entre mis manos tome tu rostro y te dedique un dulce y calido beso, diciendote que ni los problemas politicos ni la muerte nos separariamos… me equivoque…

Después de ese encuentro… pediste mi mano, y nos casamos felizmente, mas bien… me robaste y me llevaste a Konoha, ya que mi padre te advirtió que si nos volvíamos a ver, te mataría y te reportaría en la aldea de Konoha, para suerte tuya, mi padre siempre fue un campesino rico que nunca salio de la aldea en la que vivíamos y no tenia intenciones de salir a buscar una aldea escondida en quien sabe donde…

Vivimos 2 maravillosos años, tu trabajando como shinobi mientras yo pedia al cielo que regresaras con bien… hasta que nos enteramos que mi vientre servia como cuna para nuestro amado hijito…

Los 9 meses fueron meramente una trava en toda la extencion de la palabra, ya que yo no era como las demas esposas de los demas ninjas, a mi me gustaba caminar andar, conocer, trabajar en el jardin y no solo lucir hermosa, siempre me reprendias como mi padre solia hacerlo, cuando regresabas de las misiones y me encontrabas trabajando en el jardin, me cogias entre tus brazos, y me metias a la casa, mientras que yo luchaba por que me dejaras en libertad, el dia del parto tuviste que suspender una mision ya que querias estar ahí conmigo, llegaste puntual, justo en el momento en que nuestro pequeño retoño nacia. Cabellos plateados como los tuyos, ojos negros como los mios y una palida piel, esa creo que fue de ambos, j eje, le pusimos Kakashi, ya que afirmabas que esos muñecos llenos de pajas eran el padre del pequeño, afirmabas que pasaba mas tiempo con ellos que contigo… j eje… como olvidarlo…

El pequeño Kakashi, nacio con tus habilidades, ya que en menos del año comenzo a caminar y justo al año lanzo su primera kunai, debo reconocer que te quise degollar ese dia, por

Me imagino que en estos mismo momentos tus negros ojos nocturnos han de estar aguantando las ganas de derramar las escasas lagrimas que quedan en tus secos depositos, je je, no me sorprendería que no terminaras de leer esta carta, ya que de puro orgullo y por hacerte el fuerte frente al pequeño Kakashi-chan, la arrugaras y la tiraras por ahí, ya en unos días mas cuando tu corazón este preparado y mi amado Kakashi no este en casa… la terminaras de leer… y cuando eso suceda, quiero que leas en estas lineas lo mucho que te ame, que te amo y que si estuviera vivia, aun, te amaria…

Sakumo-kun, mi amado okusan… mi amado… cuida mucho a nuestro pequeño kodomo, y perdoname por no contarte toda la verdad… pero debes comprender… que esto era inevitable, y suficientes problemas tenias como para darte una preocupación mas de un problema que por mas que se luchara no se iba a poder remediar, mi muerte era inminente, los doctores me lo habian dicho, solo era cuestion de tiempo, y espero esta carta alivie un poquito tu dolor, Saku-kun, cuidate y dale todo mi cariño a Kakashi-chan, el lo necesita mas que nadie, recuerda… le gustan las galletas remojadas en leche de vaca no de cabra, la de cabra le da dolor de estomaguito… Saku-kun… te amo demasiado, y ahora que estoy llegando al final de la carta, solo espero y pronto puedas superar este dolor, cuida a Kakashi-chan que yo cuidare de ti…

Con cariño… Yoru-chan, la mujer que mas te amo…

**--)-l-(--**

_Termina mi aparicion de la semana, espero les haya gustado... T-T yo casi lloro, pero bueno xP._

_Bueno, nos vemos, pronto voy a actualizar mis otros dos fics y tambien pienso subir otro oneshot igualmente como protagonista sakumo, 0 mi suegro rulea xDDD_

_Nos vemos!!_

Marean L. Wolff

DivaT.


End file.
